


Beg

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “Remember our deal. I’m not goin’ t’ touch y’ unless y’ beg.”His voice sounded like pure sin, filled the promise of a sleep-deprived night if she managed things right. Jemma swayed at the foot of their bed, her toes just brushing over the hardwood floors as she tried to find purchase. Even that little bit of movement caused her bindings to pull at her and each whisper of silk cord over her skin made her tingle with wanting.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Working Out the Kinks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053344
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Written in response to a Tumblr smut prompt submitted by LibbyWeasley. The prompt was, "I'm not going to touch you unless you beg." Hope it lives up to expectations!

“Remember our deal. I’m not goin’ t’ touch y’ unless y’ beg.”

His voice sounded like pure sin, filled the promise of a sleep-deprived night if she managed things right. Jemma swayed at the foot of their bed, her toes just brushing over the hardwood floors as she tried to find purchase. Even that little bit of movement caused her bindings to pull at her and each whisper of silk cord over her skin made her tingle with wanting. 

She tried to comfort herself by saying she couldn’t be blamed. It had been nearly a week since they’d been able to get any kind of time together aside from the few hours they managed to sleep. Even that was becoming torturous. For the past three days she’d woken with tight nipples and a slick cunt and had no relief. 

Until now. 

Fitz had practically dragged her out of the mess and into their quarters, quietly explaining what was going to happen. The suddenness of it all had taken her breath away and had left her quivering with anticipation as he carefully bound her in her favorite red silk and secured her to the hook he’d installed just beyond foot of the bed. 

“You’d best begin, pet. Before I decide t’ take care o’ things myself and let y’ go t’ bed in that state.”

“Please no. God, Fitz, I need you.”

Jemma pressed her thighs together, could feel her arousal slicking the sensitive skin there as she watched him. He’d taken a seat at the edge of their mattress and she knew he had a perfect view of the state she was in. She’d bet money that the silk directly against her was practically black now with how badly she was gagging for it. 

“Y’ need me? That’s all you’ve got?”

“Yes,” she spat, “I need you. I haven’t felt you in a week. I Miss you. Your hands on my tits, teasing and pinching,” she felt her nipples tighten as she spoke, “or slipping between my thighs in the morning to get me off before our briefing. Or better yet, your mouth. I-I’ve been staring at your mouth all week, wanting to kiss you, wanting you to go down on me. I swear I’ve been dreaming about it. I woke up so wet this morning and nearly cried when I realized you were already gone.”

He stood up, coming close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off him. Jemma couldn’t help but sway toward him, craving that contact, and whimpered when he stepped out of the way. Fitz took a few precise steps and came up behind her. Using the last, loose bit of silk cord, he held her still. She kept babbling, bordering on desperate for him to hurry up at take her already. 

“If not your mouth, your cock. I want you inside me, buried deep. I want to feel you stretch me, your hands leaving bruises on my hips as you fuck me. I want you to use me, wear me out, make me come and then come again-  _ Fuck _ !”

She hadn’t heard him pull down his zip or even realized he’d moved, she’d been so caught up in following his orders. It hadn’t been until Fitz had lifted her leg and thrust inside her, giving her the sweet relief she’d been so desperate to have, that Jemma really learned how to beg. 

“Yes, oh yes, Fitz, please! Just like that. I want, I need you, please. Please, Fitz, fuck me!”

He pressed himself along her back, hips pistoning as he plowed into her relentlessly. One hand found her tit and roughly grabbed at it, pinching and twisting her nipple just as she asked, while the other slipped down to toy with her clit. 

“Y’ better believe I’m goin’ t’ fuck y’,” he growled in her ear. “By the time I’m done with y’, walkin’ won’t be an option, Jemma. We’re not leavin’ this room this weekend, pet. I’m goin’ t’ have y’ every which way I want, do y’ understand?”

Jemma understood all too well. Her legs gave out and she screamed out her release, heedless of the fact that the rooms on either side of them were occupied and anyone could hear them. Let them listen. All that mattered was Fitz and the way he was giving her exactly what she needed.

He kept at it even after she came, fucking her through it and straight into a second orgasm that left her vision blurry and her mind pleasantly hazy. Jemma was only dimly aware of the moment Fitz spilled inside of her, his teeth biting into her shoulder to muffle his own climax, or of the fact that he pulled out and immediately started on her bindings. 

Once her arms were down, he rubbed his hands over them to make sure everything was in order. Finding that they were, he gave her a gentle push toward the bed. 

“On the mattress, pet, and spread your legs.”

Jemma was only too happy to comply, settling herself in and spreading her legs wide, eager to see what he had planned for her next. 


End file.
